


You and The Grumps (Plus Extras)

by OliviaReed



Category: Game Grumps, Ninja Sex Party - Fandom, ProJared - Fandom, Steam Train, Table Flip, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-04-25 23:37:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 15,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4981186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OliviaReed/pseuds/OliviaReed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just little one-shots between the Reader and Grumps (Plus Mark and Jared). PROMPTS WELCOMED AND ENCOURAGED.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Behind the Sences of Table Flip, D/R

"Ten minute break, then everyone back on set!" A camera lady yelled.

Arin immediately hopped up, running out the room. Ross got up after him, yelling that he knew Del Taco before this was a bad idea. Suzy put her head in her hands, and Barry chuckled, Dan full on laughing at their actions.

"I'll be right back guys." Dan murmured between the choking of his dying laughter.

As he walked out of the room, he could her Suzy and Barry stretching, talking id-lily about nothing, tired like everyone else after the day. They'd been recording for hours, trying to get multiple episodes of Table Flip, Steam Train, and Game Grumps done so they could relax a tad tomorrow. Steam Train would record with Dan and Ross, whilst a guest for Table Flip would come for a couple hours and record with Arin, Barry, and Suzy. Then they switch everyone around, every couple hours, leading into their 29th hour of recording.

He walked into the office, most of the computers black except for yours, with your back toward him as you diligently edited an episode of Grumpcade. He smiled a little, tired eyes on the verge of closing as he grabbed a chair, placing it behind you, and rested his head on your shoulder.

You jolted suddenly, surprised by the sudden contact. You looked over to see a sleepy Dan with closed eyes, and a tired smile on his face. You slid your headphones off, equally tired from hours in front of a screen.

"Where's Kev?" Dan asked, turning you around in your chair, and pulling you into his lap so you were almost straddling him, snuggling his face into your neck more fully.

You sighed softly, resting your cheek on his hair, lightly pulling your fingers through the top layer of his hair, knowing not to go too far into the jewfro. "I told to go get some food, he looked like he needed a bit of a break."

Dan hummed in acknowledgment, wrapping his arms tightly around your waist. A couple minutes of silence pass, with each of you half asleep, you dragging your fingers through his hair, and him absently drawing circles on your back.

"Arin, what the fuck!" Ross says, voice echoing as the bathroom door audibly opens. "Del Taco isn't that fucking bad! Get your fucking colon checked!"

You chuckled for a second, also feeling Dan's mouth stretch into a lazy smile on your neck. He sighed slightly, stopping his circles, and lifting his head, causing you to halt your actions, and open your eyes to a tired Dan, doopy smile causing one to transfer to your face.

"You have to go." You said, looking in his eyes, trying to convey the message as sincerely as possible. He nodded, albeit faintly, "I know."

You slowly got off him, a bit awkwardly, and both of you stood. "I'll catch you guys for food when you are between episodes. I might even save most the egg rolls for you."

He smiled softly, "Best girlfriend I could ask for." He leaned down, kissing you languidly.

It was sweet, and soft, slow as the moment felt, until it grew into more into tongues, and teeth, want, and need beneath the layers. You pushed him slightly, just enough to disconnect your mouths, even though they were an inch apart.

"Stopping stalling, you've got a show." You said, ending it with a soft kiss, full of possibilities of things to come.

He leaned forward for more, but you denied him, with a 'go.' He groaned, walking away, saying under his breath, "You're killing me, baby."

You smiled, pushing the chair he took back to it's original position at Ross's desk, then settling back into your own, putting your headphones back in place.


	2. Recording Issues, B/R

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry sleeps just a bit too long, and is a bit forgetful in his haze. Luckly, you're there to help.

You sat at your desk, editing and listening to music, fully energized. Your eyes go a bit tired, fully expected whilst watching a screen for hours and hours a day. You look away from your screen, just to look something not bright and bold for a minute or two.

Kevin is fully emerged into his work, chuckling every once in a while from something Arin or Dan said on the recording he's editing. Dan's in his seat, emailing Brian about some "absolutely SICK band" he heard. Ross was on the phone with Holly, with Ross blushing embarrassingly, stuttering that, "It was a joke! I won't spend another hundred on a kid's game again, I promise!"

You chuckled, shaking your head, and muttered a "Goddamm it Ross" under your breath. Suzy, Arin, and Barry are absent from their desks, in the building a couple doors down for recording Table Flip that starts in about a half hour, but they have to be there at least an hour before hand to get dressed and such.

"Yo, baby girl?" Dan said, looking over at you with puppy dog eyes, "Can you grab me some food, I'm huuuuun-gry."

You rolled your eyes with a smile, muttering "Why don't you get it if your so huun-gry", which he either didn't hear, or didn't pay attention, yelling thanks.

You shake your head, passing the video game wall, looking at all the games you have yet to play, and desperately wanting to, and Barry sound asleep on the couch. So cute, you think, smiling slightly at his adorable soft snores. You wonder what kind of food Dan wants, maybe some leftover Chinese or-

You snap out of your thoughts, and physically stop walking to look at Barry. You rush over to him, sitting next to him, gently shaking him to rouse him. He doesn't respond, and you lean over him slightly, and shake just a little harder.

His eyes crack open slightly, and upon seeing you, he smiles. Your heart stutters a bit, the full wattage of the smile, especially since he just woke, hit you fully. You smiled back, equally big, murmuring, "Hey."

His eyes crinkle a bit, a singular chuckle escaping form him whilst looking up at you, "Hey."

"I don't want to worry you, but you feel asleep." You say, carefully, "....and you have to record for Table Flip in 20 minutes."

His face went blank, taking a second or two to understand what you said with his sleep addled brain, then shot up, almost slamming his head with your as he jumped to grab his phone, and such, and run down the stairs.

You shake your head with a warm smile, getting to the kitchen and noticing, with a sigh, that Barry forgot his costume. You quickly grab his things, putting his hat on your head due to lack of multiple arms, running down the stairs, out the doors. You run down the filled sidewalks, cursing that the recording time was during lunch time.

You stumbled through the crowd, trying desperately to weave through it  
whilst holding tightly to Barry's clothes. You said so many excuse mes, and sorrys then you had in your entire life, even though the building was right down the street, constantly adjusting Barry's hat on your head so it doesn't block your vision.

You stumble through the door to see a stressed Barry talking to Arin, Suzy, and a director, "I forgot my clothes in the Grump space."

The camera woman sighed, "We've got seven minutes, and no room for error when we record. We'll record signifigantely less episodes, especially since we could barely squeeze everything in before, and now it'll take you ten mintues each way back, make up, there's just no way w-"

"No way I'm not the best editor at Game Grumps whilst saving all your butts when you mess up?" You say, walking over with Barry's clothes in one hand, and his props in the other.

Everyone's faces lit up, especially Barry's. The director looked at the sky and murmured praise, pushing Suzy, and Arin in the room, and yelled for Barry to be ready in six. You two rushed to the bathroom, with you handing him piece by piece of his outfit over the stall door.

He takes three minutes to dress, and opens the door, looking handsome, causing a rush of blood to your cheeks. You look down, causing his hat to hide you slightly. You quickly applied makeup to his face, so he'd be okay under the harsh lighting, and your done in under a minute. You look him over, looking for buttons to do, zippers to pull, and such. 

"All good." You say, handing him his cane, and pushing him toward the door. He runs out toward the room, with a minute to spare. You sigh, not believing you actually did it on time. You start cleaning up the bathroom immediately, but hear the door open, and turn to apologize for being in the Men's restroom, only to see Barry rushing in, to stop right before you.

He wraps one hand around your waist, and one on your back, dipping slightly, and kissing you hardly. You moan slightly, molding one arm around his shoulders, and one racking through his hair, dragging a low moan from him, pulling blood downward.

You disconnect after a few seconds, that lasted glorious years, and made heavy eye contact as he took the arm from your waist to slide his hat from your head to his. Murmuring a thank you, he places you back on your feet, and heads for the door.

"You sure know how to say thanks." You said, voice slightly higher than usual.

Standing in the doorway, he looks back at you with a half-smile. He walks back over to you, taking your face in his hands, leans over, and kisses you sweetly. 

"Twenty seconds, or your late Kramer!" The director calls.

It ends immediately, with a wink, and fast paced footsteps to the stage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment, and/or a prompt.  
> Thanks for reading!


	3. Long Day On Set, NB/R

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short break in filming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this Brian is not married, and doesn't have a child.

"Alright, five minute break!" The Director shouted, eliciting a moan of relief from everyone involved.

Danny, in his kimono, and Brian, in his ninja suit, walked off the set toward the makeshift kitchen, where you waited with lunch.

You were sitting on the counter, in a t-shirt, and shorts, much too hot for anything more.

Danny smiled as soon as he saw you, smile ripping across his face, and even though you couldn't see most of Brian's face, but you could see his eyes light up with crinkles in the corners.

Danny loosened his kimono slightly, saying a jubilant 'hello' before digging into one the bags of food at the table 20 feet away.

Brian walked up to you slowly, stopping in between your legs at your perched spot atop the makeshift counter.

He pulled his mask off his face, ruffing his hair a bit. He set his mask to your side, then wrapping his hands lightly around your waist.

You drag your fingers through his hair, causing him to close his eyes, and eliciting a soft moan.

He tipped his head toward you, kiss meeting softly. Your arms tightened around his neck slightly, his hands pulling you forward.

"Yo! Stop face fucking and come back on set!" Danny yelled, heading back to the set with a smile.

You two disconnect, you blushing furiously, burying your head in his shoulder. Brian shouted back,"Don't ruin our fun, just because your jealous!"

You both chuckle, and you pop off the counter, grabbing his mask. He leans down slightly, and you start putting his mask on him. You pulled at his outfit a little to get the creases, and he moved slightly before you stopped him.

His eyes questioned, and you popped onto your tip toes, pulling his mask up halfway, and giving him a butterfly soft kiss.

As you disconnected, you pulled down his mask, but not before seeing smirk, and an arched eyebrow.

You pushed him toward the set, with him chuckling all the way there.


	4. No Office Romance, B/R

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Getting tipsy w/ Barry and Dan. Playin' games, eatin' takeout thai. Maybe reader has a crush. Maybe the other one goes to the bathroom, and there's a sneaky makeout sesh. Who knows? Anything could happen."

_38\. No political debates as long as you're with Game Grumps, or any of it's affiliated aspects._

_39\. No, absolutely NO, office romances after the creation of Game Grumps, and completion_ of _necessary hiring requirements._

You stared at the stupid rule in the contracts you signed upon join the Grumps.You didn't think anything of it when you signed the contract, office romances are almost always a bad choice that would kick you in the ass later.

 _Almost_ always a bad choice.

Why did you have to sign the contract with the one good choice working less than 50 feet from you?

You sighed, shutting your computer down for the day, looking forward to something to take your mind off the constant press of the day.

You stand, collecting your jacket and bag, making for the front door when you hear Dan call for you.

"I'm _fucking_ starving. How 'bout Bear and I grab some thai, and meet at your place, and play some shit?" Dan half asked, half said, with a face-busting smile.

Your heart picked up at Barry's name, and felt 'Sure' pour out of your lips before you could even think about it.

 _Stupid._ You thought. _Why do I have to be so fucking stupid?_

Time became a bit of a blur, suddenly you went from the parking lot, to the freeway, to obsessively cleaning your home.

You realized your crush about two months ago, and have been actively avoiding Barry for the past month and a half.

It's been about four weeks, five days, and six hours since you last talked to Barry, not that you counted, because that's weird.......

You would do as much editing as possible when Barry would record, so you could leave early when Barry would go to his desk to edit.

Sometimes when you knew Barry had no recording slots, you'd sleep all day and work during the night at the Grump Space.

You hadn't seen his face in three weeks, which made it significantly easier and harder, but that didn't matter when you had his face ingrained in your head.

Heavy steps increasing in volume lead up to knocks at your door, with duel pairs of laughter and chuckles.

You shifted your hair one last time, and opened the door only to be tackled by Dan.

"TAG YOU'RE IT!" Dan yelled, tickling you.

"StOP.... being a... fucking....dick!" You yelled in between the bouts of laughter.

He gets off you, pulling you up onto your feet. You direct your eyes to the ground, you _absolutely_ can not risk seeing him at your own house, with Dan there.

Your eyes make contact with Barry's shoes, on the edge of your doorstep, clearly facing you even though you couldn't see him.

"What are you doin' Barry? Get inside with all that delicious food." Dan jovially bubbled, walking to the TV a couple feet away.

You see his feet move after a moment of hesitation, walking through the doorway. You close, and lock the door behind him, an extra excuse.

"Thanks for inviting me into your home." Barry said to your back, but you didn't turn.

A moment of awkward silence filled the space, to be interrupted by Dan exclaiming that he would love to "fucking _destroy_ you nerds in Burger Time and Dr. Mario."

Dan plopped himself in the middle of the couch after booting up Dr. Mario, to which you quickly sat on one side of him, leaving Barry the only choice of the opposite side of Dan.

Barry put the food on the small table in front of you all, leaving everyone to free for all the food.

Dan and Barry duked it out on both games, and you played Dan on occasion.

Eventually Dan finds the alcohol, and all of you guys have two shots.

Dan's commentary becomes a little juvinle, and Barry's a little more out-going, creating a loving duo. The shots, however, didn't have a nice affect on you.

All you could think of was how close Barry was, that one turn of your head could let you see his face, see his crinkle in the corners of his eyes, his smile, his lips, kissing his li-

"I have to take a MASSIVE shit." Dan said proudly, waltzing off to the bathroom, with a smile and saunter.

The beep and chirp of the Burger Time theme playing in the background, only slightly filling the silence between you two.

"I think he went to the bathroom to cry like the little girl he is." Barry said, laughter permeating his tone.

You chuckle, and you feel him smile wider. Barry's tone, and smile softens, not that you can see the latter. "That's the first sound I've heard from you in over a month."

Your smile dissipates slightly, you didn't think he'd notice, much less address it.

You shrug your shoulder, and go to grab Dan's controller to play only to be stopped by Barry shutting of the TV to have silence fill the room with thick tension.

"Why have you been avoiding me?" Barry asked, sounding like a lost puppy.

You couldn't think clearly, the alcohol made you just go back to Barry, always back to Barry.

"Did I do something wrong?" He asked, lost.

You shook your head, almost noticeably, causing Barry to beg,"Then why have you been avoiding me? How come I never get to talk to you, joke with you, even just stand next you? _Why won't you look at me?"_

You don't answer, causing him t get a tad angry and exasperated. "Look at me."

"No." You replied, just trying to buy time until Dan got back, but Barry practically jumped at your words, grasping at them.

"Why not?" Barry said, even more exasperated than before.

"Rule 39." You replied, softer than the previous played game music.

"What rule?" He persisted, wanting more, anything.

"Rule 39 of the Game Grumps and Game Grumps affiliated content contract; No, absolutely NO, office romances after the creation of Game Grumps, and completion of necessary hiring requirements." You said, tearing your eyes to the farthest point away form looking at Barry.

Silence filled the room one more time, before Barry's angrily quiet tone speaks again. "Look at me."

"Barry."

"Look at me."

His voice is so much closer, you can practically _feel_ his breath kiss your neck.

"No."

" _Look at me._ "

You slowly turn your head to see him a breath from you, and you lean slightly, kissing him for a second, as soft as a butterfly's touch.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have, I just, an-"

You were interrupted by a searing kiss, ripping a moan from your mouth.

"Barry," You said, as he pushed you down onto the couch, hovering above you,"we signed contracts."

Barry dragged his eyes down your body, licking his lips. "Watch me care."

\--------------------------------

Dan laid on the bathroom floor, texting Arin, just waiting for You and Barry to make up.

Moans permeated the bathroom walls, causing Dan's eyebrows to raise to his hairline, then for him to chuckle.

_To Arin:_

_We need to strike rule 39 on the contracts. Not for mr, but we'll need to strike it._

Dan set his phone down, only to have it buzz a second later.

_From Arin:_

_Then, who's it for?_

\----------------------------

Arin's phone buzzed with a video clip from Dan. Without a second thought, he clicked play, filling his room with heavy moans, grunts, and calls of Barry's and your names to fill the room.

He opened up the contract, and immediately striked the rule, murmuring,"Fucking _finally."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to greenteatrashbaby for the prompt, almost immediate inspiration.


	5. Touching, B/R (D/R within)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cuddling isn't a foreign concept to you, a plus for Dan, much to the dismay of Barry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Been a little while! I've been out of my writing mood, and I'd rather wait for it to come back, then put out half-hearted chapters.
> 
> Prompt from levisinner
> 
> Reader is super super touchy and cuddly with literally everyone and barry is secretly jealous and then reader catches him glaring at whoever they're cuddling w/ atm and confront him?

    You walk in, yawning. You see Dan half asleep on the couch, and plop next to him, him automatically putting his arm around your shoulder, and you laid on his chest, head over his heart at a slow, steady rhythm.

    "Five in the god damn morning?" You asked, falling slowly asleep on Dan's warm chest.

     Dan hummed, and then said,"Well, it's supposed to be, but everyone else is taking one car, and they're all stuck in traffic. They'll be about 45 minutes late."

     "That's enough for a nap, night Dan." You mummered, wrapping your arms around his middle.

      He hummed, and you slipped into blissful sleep.

\----------------------------------------------------------

      You feel a hand rub your back, strongly, but gently. you crack open an eye to see Dan smile tiredly down at you.

       You yawn, and flop your head back on his chest. "BRO! COME LOOK AT THI-"

        You jerk awake with yelling so close to you, and fall off Dan onto the ground.

        You glared up at Arin, who's face had a bit of surprise, laughter, and guilt mixed together. Dan got up fast then you could sit up, and offered a hand down to pick you up onto your feet. You gladly accept the hand, and get pulled up, but fall onto him, knocking him over, and tumbling together onto the floor.

       You lifted yourself a little to discover your face right above Dan's, his face carrying a smirk, and lifted eyebrow. "I know falling for me is inevitable, but falling ON me-"

You punch him in the shoulder,"You suck."

'That would be your job if you wish to-" He started before you rolled your eyes with a smile, and got up.

He got up too, smiling ear to ear, pulling you in for a hug. You accept and hug him, but open your eyes to see Barry across the room glaring a hole in Dan's head.

You and Dan let go, him going for the Grump room with a slap to the back of Arin's head.

You chuckle, and shake your head. You look at the clock and notice that it's been well over an hour and a half, figuring it was nice of them to let your guys sleep.

You headed over to Barry, noting no one else was in room, all filming. You stopped behind Barry, pulling up a chair next to him, and resting your head on his shoulder.

You felt him stiffen slightly, but made no move to remove his headphones or stop what he was doing. After about five minutes of this, you stand and straddle him, causing him to blush, and you take off his headphones.

"You wanna tell me why you were glaring a Dan?" You asked, to see his eyes widen a bit, and his blush inflame more.

"Or why you're not talking to me?" You ask, cocking you head slightly.

He just stares back with the blush staining his cheeks, at a loss for words.

You sigh lightly, and move to get off his lap, to feel lightly placed, unsure hands hastily move to grip your hips.

You look at his face, slightly confused, to see him looking you at you earnestly. "I don't like you and Dan cuddling..."

'i cuddle with everybody Bear," You say, confused,"example being right now."

The blush grew, and he downcasted his eyes from you, anywhere but you,"But with Dan, you always act more...more."

Realization breaks over your face, and you smile softly,"Dan and I are just friends, Bear."

Barry looked unsure, and you leaned in, giving him time to pull away, and softly brushed your lips to his, and you backed away, feeling no response.

You started to get off Barry, feeling embarrassed, only to feeling his strong hands press against you back, and Barry's mouth collide with yours.

You moaned against his mouth, burying your hands in his hair, scratching you nails on his scalp, causing him to groan.

You separated, a spit thread connecting the inch separating you two.

"Never-mind,"Barry said, eyes half closed,"not jealous."

You smile slightly before connecting again, not noticing the tall mess of hair sticking out of the grump room.

Dan headed back into the grump room, smiling ruefully, with a pat on the back from Arin. With a sigh, Dan started the episode, the chunk of the episodes they filmed having him be especially quiet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As for prompts, I'm slowly making my way through them! The current ones on the list are from Starkillery(No prompt, just more Brian), Viena, GlitteryGhosts, Blaze Heartstrings(No prompt, just to write some Ross), and Heathaquin. That would mean I have 1 Arin, 1 Brian, 1 Dan, and 2 Ross.  
> A lot of the time if a prompt really catches my eye, I'll write it immediately, so LEAVE A PROMPT! I will get through most of them (Hopefully)!  
> Thank you!


	6. Conventions (ProJared/Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Surprise" from a long-distance.

You had been hanging out with Dan and Ross, looking around at the different stops, before you lost them near the latest Kirby release.

That was an hour ago, and you had walked from the convention center to the hotel across the street. You were messing with your key when strong arms wrap around your waist, and a sultry voice at your ear says,"Surprise."

You immediately jump, turning to see your boyfriend Jared, with a sly smile looking down at you.

You and him had decided to keep your relationship a secret both of you doubtful that a long distance relationship would work in the beginning, but two years later, you two couldn't be more happy. You two hadn't told your co-workers, unsure how to bring up the conversation, rationalizing that you'd do it once plans of moving in together were done.

You frame his face with your hands, in shock and disbelief. "I thought you couldn't make it!" You said, overjoyed to have him beneath your fingers, to feel his smile, look him in the eyes without a screen and thousands of miles between you.

"I was able to stockpile enough, and caught a flight and ticket last minute. Thought I'd surprise you, and I have to say, the horrible flight was worth the look on your face." He said, his smirk and smile hybrid gleaming across his face.

"You're here." You mummered.

He was about to reply with some smart-ass remark, when you crushed your lips to his. You felt surprise shoot through his body, you had never been the one to initiate anything.

His strong arms wrapped around you, causing you to let out a tiny moan, and to rip one of your hands through his hair, ripping a moan from him in turn.

He breaks the kiss, spit bridge between you. "Open the door." He says, voice dropping an octave. You nod slightly, turning to unlock the door, with Jared kissing down your neck. The door opens and the two of you fall inside, onto the bed.

===============

A shrill ringing echoes inside the room, littered by clothes haphazardly thrown in a sex-driven haste. You pop and eye open, your head on Jared's chest with his arm firmly holding your waist.

"Don't get it," Jared replies, hair mussed and voice so low you were almost ready to declare round fourteen, "The ringing will stop."

Lo and behold it did, and you settled deeper into his chest, with his grip firmer on your waist. Your peace lasted for a couple minutes, when your phone started to ring again, causing you to groan. You sat up and answered the phone, much to Jared's displeasure.

 _"(Y/N)!"_ Arin said cheerfully, _"We thought you were dead! We called in morning, and when you didn't join us at lunch, we got slightly worried."_

You look over to the clock to see it's two twenty four in the afternoon, surprising but not concerning you.

Jared sat up behind you, moving your hair, and kissing down your neck.

You shiver, and feel his smirk grow on your skin. "No Arin, I'm f-fine. Just... caught up a bit."

_"Alright, text us if you wanna meet up for din-din."_

Jared bit hard into the juncture of your neck, causing you to almost moan on the phone.

"I will, bye Arin."

Arin said goodbye, and you slam your phone on the nightstand, then turning to Jared with a dirty look on your face.

He kept a sly smirk on his face, eyes racking up your nude form littered with his marks, darkening his pupils with lust at his (fine) handiwork.

"Did I.... do something?" He said, finally finishing his journey, meeting your eyes with a raised eyebrow.

You straddle him, grinding him, and ripping moan, and causing his eyes to roll back.

You lean your mouth next to his ear, whispering, "That wasn't nice Jared."

In a blink of an eye, you're below him, his face directly above him, and his eyes full blown with lust.

He crushes his lips to yours, pressing his chest to yours. He breaks the kiss, nipping down your neck before meeting the earlier love bite, and deepening it, causing you to scratch your nails down his back.

Equal moans sound quietly through the room, before a loud knocking sounds through the room, making both of you to groan.

Jared continues,  and you're tempted to let him before the knocking repeats, and you flip Jared, straddling him, and kissing him lightly.

You hop off with a wink, causing a groan. "I'm gonna kill whoever is at the door." Jared said, running a hand through his sex tousled hair, but making no move to move off the bed.

You pick up Jared's signature blue collared shirts, doing the buttons to just enough to hide your state of undress, the blue shirt looking more like a stiff, but somewhat form fitting dress on you.

Jared had been watching you, fully aroused to be wrapped around you half way across the room.

You wink and go for the door as the third round of knocking begins. You open it to find Dan and Ross, who raise their eyebrows to their hairlines.

"Wooooh!" Dan said, with Ross adding a wolf whistle. "Damn, now I understand why you hadn't picked up your phone in the morning!"

You blush, and Ross says,"Who's the lucky lad or lass?"

You were about to answer when you see even more surprise break across Dan and Ross's faces, feeling an arm wrap around your waist, and a strong chest at your back.

You look to see Jared in his pants from yesterday, crumpled from being thrown onto the lap, and shirtless.

"Lucky man indeed." He said, leaning down to kiss you, causing you blush at the depth in it.

You blushed heavily, and face Dan and Ross with,"You guys can go ahead, I think I'm gonna stay in."

Dan laughed in disbelief, and Ross muttered,"I wonder why."

You closed the door as they walked away, and Jared grabbed you, making you squeal in surprise.

"If that's it for interruptions, let's continue with our 'day in', as you delightfully put it." Jared said, tossing you on the bed, and causing laughter and moans to fill the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On the subjects of prompts  
> 1\. I'm not fully comfortable with writing any of the Girl Grumps, mostly because I'm not that great a writer, and I don't have their personalities down yet. I'm trying, and it'll happen eventually,, but for right now, no Girl Grumps (They are fucking gorgeous and smart though).  
> 2\. SPECIFIC prompts are more likely to get more chapters. I'm not saying overly detailed, but a little more than just requesting a character would be lovely.  
> 3\. I'm getting through the small list of really cool prompts and should have them out shortly.  
> THANK YA!


	7. "Mommie" (Single!Dad NB/Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I broke this prompt a little, and I fully intend to use the rest of it. Prompt from Wheatley Hastings  
> "Specific prompts?? Brian/reader?? Single dad AU?"  
> Again, there is more, but I'm just going to use this part right now, I'll use the other for another chapter.

“I'm so sorry Ross,”Brian said, Audrey in his arms as he ran inside, clothes half-hazardly put on,”The sitter cancelled last minute, like an hour ago, an-”

“Don't worry man,”Ross said, popping his head out of the Grump room,”Like usual, it was acting like shit this morning, fucking Steam games.”

Brian calms, and sets Audrey down, who ran off to your desk before Brian could catch her. She proceeded to find you, and climb onto your lap, pulling off your headphones in the process.

“Audrey!” You said, smiling widely, balancing her quickly so she didn't fall off and hit her head.

Brian ran up to you two, blushing, before apologizing quickly, before you stopped him. “I love your daughter Brian, she can climb all over me at any hour of the day.”

You stood up, picking up Audrey with you, and then sitting her on your chair. You raise a brow with a smile, “Rough morning?”

He laughed, and you started to button up his shirt. His blush, having faded, returned in full swing, and he stood a bit straighter and stiffer, you having down this more times then he had probably done this.

You double checked all the buttons, an excuse to smooth your hands down his chest, which both of you would remember for later times, and you adjusted his collar.

“Can Mommie watch me? I wanna be with Mommie!” Audrey asked, surprisingly comlex sentences for her.

Both you and Brain stiffened, him even further, and your smiles dropped.

Brian dropped to his knee, and said,”Mommie... isn't here to watch you. But-”

“Mommie is here!” Audrey said, petulantly, hopping off the chair to run over to you and hug your leg. “I want Mommie to watch me!”

Realization broke over you and Brian, but neither of you moved to correct her.

“Brian, we all good to go!” Ross said, and you picked up Audrey, holding her up, “I'll watch her, go on.”

“You sure?” He asked, knowing that he couldn't bring her in the Grump room, but not wanting to burden you, “I know you just worked a huge editing shift, you should go home and sleep-”

“Brian, go.” You said firmly. “I'll never pass up a chance to watch her. I'll watch her at your house this time, I'm never going to trust her in my house again."

He nodded, smiled lightly, and kissed Audrey's forehead, moving toward a waiting Ross.

“Daddy!” Audrey's voice sounded, causing him to turn, “You have to kiss Mommie too!”

Both of your face's flushed, and you grew beet red, before Brian walked over, wrapped an arm around your waist, and pressed a kiss to your temple.

He moved his head downward to your head, lowering his voice so Audrey couldn't hear. “Sorry about this, and for Audrey calling you 'mommie'.”

You turned toward him, your noses overlapping, your lips less an inch apart. “Don't be.”

He smiled, with warmth and mirth from his eyes. He leaned in slightly, and your lips brushed, barely, almost non-exsistant, but all too real to the two of you.

“You guys good out there?” Ross said, vision obstructed by the door.

You two pulled away slightly, and Brian moved to the door to record. As he shut it, you flashed him a smile, and he gave you a wink.

\--------------------------

Brian closed the door, ready to releive you from staying up so long, especially after hours of work.

  
He was really surprised that you weren't dead on your feet.

  
He rushed out to see you and Audrey on the ground by the couch, coloring with crayons and colored pencils. He watched, leaning on the door frame, as Audrey finished a drawing that she had spent an especially long time doing.

  
"Lookie!" She said, beyond proud of herself,"Daddy," Pointing to a figure with short hair, and a tall figure, "You, mommie," Pointing to a figure right next to the "daddy" figure, "and me!" she finished, pointing to a much smaller child figure at the feet of the two.

  
Your eyes widened with delight and surprise,  commending her beyond normal, filling Brian with warmth.

"Daddy!" Audrey said, bounding toward him, with you smiling on the ground, going to stand.

He housted Audrey up, smiling softly. "Daddy, can we watch a movie?"

"Yeah, let me just drive mommie home-" Brian said, then flushed at the realization that he'd called you 'mommie' without thinking.

"No! Movie togther!" Audrey said, crossing her arms and saying it as if it were obvious.

"She's had a long day, an-" Brian began, but you touched his shoulder, and interrupted him,"No, it's fine, I'd love to!"

Audrey smiled, and Brian let her down to pick a movie, then gave you a strict type of look. "You need to sleep, and you must be exhausted."

You shrug, and Audrey ran out, grabbing both of you and sitting you next to each other on the couch, with her on the bean bag next to it with her favorite stuffed giraffe.

Ten minutes in, your eyes started to droop, and you feel Brian's arm wrap around you, moving your head to his chest. "Sleep, she'll just think we're hugging." Brian whispered.

So tired, you accepted this without arguement, and wrapped your arms around his middle.

(and he gets yelled at by Audrey after you leave for watching you rather than the movie, not that he'd change it for the world.)


	8. "Already done." (NB/R)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A continuation of 'Mommie'  
> "Where he's still a grump, brings audrey along, reader and brian videos rack in a ton of views and the comments all say either "reader has the hots for brian" or "brian needs to grow a pair and kiss reader" "

“Welcome to our Undertale stream!” Ross said, as the cam turned on to the Twitch stream, revealing Brian, Ross, Barry, and Vernon sitting on the couch. “We are back to defeat Sans, an-”

 

“And this is totally easy, and we'll be done super soon, right?” Brian said, deadpan, staring at his computer.

 

“Yeah, of course!” Barry said, starting to play,”That's why we're streaming!”

 

“Duh!” Vernon injected.

 

“Also, before I forget,” Ross said, “I was told by a certain Grump editor that there would be a surprise here in about half an hour.”

 

“Not me.” Barry interjected, focused on the game, “And Kev isn't in the city right now, so that just leaves (Y/N).”

 

Brian visibly perked and smiled at your name, something the stream and Ross caught. “(Y/N) is currently babysitting Audrey while I'm here, she said she'd drop in, but I didn't know it was with a surprise.”

 

“Yeah,” Ross said, filing that information in his mind, “She texted me that she would bring us 'something'.”

 

“ 'Something'?” Barry echoed, avoiding the gasterblasters, “That's extremely unspecific.”

 

They began to spiral into other conversations, and right after Brian announced the tentative release of the newest album, Barry died.

 

“With that!” Ross said, “Our surprise has arrived, and has been waiting for an opening to come in and give it to us. Welcome (Y/N) and Audrey to the stream guys!”

 

Brian's eyes whipped up from the computer screen to see you with a sleepy Audrey on your shoulders, carrying a big pot and balancing a large plate with a cake on top. Brian spung up from his seat immediately to help you, grabbing the cake, then the pot on putting them on the table.

 

“What is this?” Barry asked, taking a short break from the game to look at the contents being placed on the table, as Brian planted himself at your side, the stream added to their knowledge as well.

 

“I brought spaghetti in honor of Papyrus-”You began, only to be interrupted by Ross crying out,”NYEH! SPAGHETTI!”

 

You laughed, and Audrey did too, but you continued,”And Cinnamon and Bscotch pie – Because Barry had it all along!”

 

The trio on the couch laughed and started in on the food, and Brian lead you to the couch, telling Ross to move, but getting almost no space.

"You're such a dick Ross." He said, while you set Audrey on Brian's lap. You knelled next to the table, in front of Brian, cutting the pie for everyone. Brian set his hand on your back, unconsciously, and rubbed your back as you cut, neither of you noticing, but the stream exploding.

You eventually cut everyone's pie, and sat against Brian's legs.

After everyone finished their pie, and Audrey was dead asleep, Brian and Ross (and Barry) added another video to the "Brian feeds Ross" series. As they went back to their seats to continue the game, you stood from Brian's seat, causing him to sit and pull you back down, justifying you half sitting in his lap because Ross is a dick and won't move over.

(Not that you or him really minded.)

Barry started playing again, and an hour later, Brian's arm was wrapped firmly around your waist, with you comfortably pressed into his side, Audrey asleep on the both yours laps and chests, too tightly together to tell the difference.

You lightly dozed off, head gently nuzzled in the juncture between his neck and collar.

"Oh!" Ross said,"We've not been checking the comments!"

Ross pulled up the stream, and burst out laughing. With the chorus of whats, he sad, "The entire chat is shipping Brian and (Y/N). I SHIP IT TOO!"

Brian's face turned pink, and the chat only ramped up the talk. "@chikeneattterrr says: They are suuuuupper cute <3 I ship them so hard!!!! CCC:"

Ross continued, and Brian held onto you a bit tighter, only to have you unconciously nuzzle deeper into his throat, "@HEYHEYHEYEGOBANG says: brian needs to grow a pair and kiss (Y/N)"

"Already done." You said, mummering while cracking your eyes open.

Brian flashed red, smiling a little, while Ross processed this and freaked out, Barry as well, but trying to concentrate on the game.

"WAIT, SO YOU GUYS-ARE-AND THIS IS ALL- OH MY G- I NEED TO CALL ARIN AND DAN AND-"

You chuckle, and whisper to Brian,"Whoops, I think I broke him."

Brian chuckled, you leaned up and kissed him softly, causing him to smile widely, wider than most had ever seen him smile, making the stream explode.

The stream wraps up, Ross and Barry going into the recording room to finish recording the rest of the game, and you and Brian headed back to his house. Once there, Brian put Audrey in her crib, before slamming you against the wall, kissing you hard, before leading back to his room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaand that's where I'll leave it. I'm not super happy with it , but here ya go!


	9. "Good." (Ross/R)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Good?"  
> "Good."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a combined chapter, mostly because the first separate chapter I wrote was too small to release, it was a cock-tease if I'm being real, and I felt bad. So, two in one! Y'all have been request Ross for a little while, mostly fluff, jealousy, and smut (Though the smut is implied). I tried, but.... eh. If you like it for whatever reason, then leave a prompt!

You landlord was a dick, and since you told him to go screw himself after he said you could pay him with your body instead of money for rent, you were kicked out last night.

You packed the few things you had, and called Dan to dorm with him, since he more than once drunkenly slept at yours (platonically). By the time you got to his house, and put down your things down, you both fell into Dan's bed, asleep on impact.

You woke to noises emanating from the kitchen, and felt Dan steal the last of the covers, waking you even more. You stood, leaving Dan's room in a worn out shirt, and short shorts, toward the kitchen.

You stopped across the counter from a Ross, currently pouring a glass of milk. He almost spilled when he noticed you, jaw going slack and eyes zeroing out. You blushed, he snapped himself back, putting the carton away, and walking up to you, milk glass in hand.

“Sorry to interrupt your milk session, but why are you are Dan and Barry's place?” You asked, trying to cover up a bit more, your bra being visible through the shirt. (Not that Ross noticed..... no, he did not, was what he keep telling himself).

“Barry needed me to come over to work on something, but got stuck at the office. What ar-”Ross started to ask, only to have Dan walk out, bleary and yawning, not to mention only in his boxers. He mummered good morning to the both of you, before brushing his hand over your arm,”Sorry for stealing the covers.”, grabbing food, and heading back to the room for some more sleep.

You laugh as he left, turning toward Ross, who had a pinched smile. “I-uh, didn't know you two were a thing.”

Your eyebrows knitted, before a look of realization flashed across your face, and you immediately rushed to explain, “No, Dan an- Me and hi-”

“It's fine, I'm cool with it, as long as you guys are happy.” He interrupted, taking your rush of words as embarrassment of the relationship, rather than the lack of one.

“We're not together.” You said flatly,”I just had to dorm here last night last minute, so I just slept in Dan's bed with him. Fucking cover stealer that he is.”

You saw the tention that had formed quickly after Dan had passed through kitchen fade, and the muscles relax, the smile becoming genuine. “Good.”

You raise an eyebrow,”Good?”

He takes a tentative step forward, so that there's about an inch of space between your faces, before you leaning in slowly, give you time to reject him. Instead, you felt a tentative brush of his lips on yours, for barely a second, before he leaned back, making you wonder if he had even kissed you at all.

“Good.” He said, under his breath with his eyes lidded.

You replied with a wide, soft smile.

He replied with one in turn.

\-------------------------------------------------------------

It'd been two weeks since your were kicked out of your apartment, and Ross's jealousy was mounting to a peak.

You're still staying with Dan, apartments within your price range not exactly being plentiful. That didn't bother him, it was the fact that for the past two weeks, you'd been sleeping in Dan's bed.

He knew that you two weren't dating, that over the past two weeks after he'd kissed you, you two had a slowly blossoming relationship.

Even though he knew that, he couldn't stop the the jealousy from rising in him every time you and Dan were touching, or close, or having a moment, or breathing the same air- _anything and everything set him off._

The current dilemma was not _ripping apart_ Dan, who was currently cuddling you on the couch (when in reality, you two were just sitting extremely close, going over an edit for an NSP vid).

This had been going on for the past half hour, and it was _killing_ Ross. _He_ hadn't ever cuddled with you, and currently not for half an hour!

Dan got up, waving bye as he left to record for a Grump sesh, only to give you a chaste kiss on the cheek, rather a peck.

Ross froze.

You laughed, as did Dan, an unknown (and hopefully uncommon, Ross hoped) joke. You had settled back into your seat when Ross rose from his, stiffly walking over and past you to the storage room close to you, motioning for you to follow.

Confused, you follow, and once you walk into the room, the door slams shut behind you. You turn only to be pushed forcefully against the wall, lips slammed to yours.

You moan, flushing, running your fingers through his hair. He groaned, lifting your hips, prompting you to wrap your legs around him. He rips another moan from you, slipping his tongue into you mouth.

The need for air rips you apart, only to have Ross kiss down your neck.

"As _happy_ as I am for this," You say, stopping to moan at a particularly harsh nip, "Why?"

Ross stops kissing and nipping, but rests his lips on the junction of your neck. "You can stay at my apartment while your looking for a new apartment."

Surprise went through you, before he quickly added,"Not in a sexy way, I'd be gentleman. I know it's hard to find an apartment, and I have a guest room, well, I have my animating room, but I can put a bed in there for me, an-"

"Whoa, Ross." You said softly, sliding down his waist to the floor,and when you reached the floor his head hung in the same place, unmoved, but now you face was slightly lower than his. "Where's this coming from?"

He doesn't answer, and keeps his head low, hair obscuring his face. You mummered his name, this being the quietest you'd ever seen him.

You ran your fingers through his hair, causing him looked at you, and you immediately understood. "I'm gonna say this again Ross, and maybe this time you'll believe me. I don't like Dan, if I liked Dan, I'd be with Dan. I'm with you, ya doofus."

Ross groaned,"I know, I know..."

"I have to move out of Dan's place anyway, he's starting to put his laundry with mine, the lazy fuck."

That got Ross to smile, and you two shared another sweet kiss.

\---------------------------------

(Three days later you moved in with Ross, him forcing you to take his room)

(Four days after that, you forced Ross to share his bed with you when you found out he was sleeping on the floor of his animating room.)

(A full month after moving in, Ross could say with full confidence that he wasn't jealous of Dan, after all, he'd had way more than a half hour cuddle)

(Four months later, the look for an apartment was put on 'indefinite hiatus')

(Almost eleven months after your first kiss, Ross asks you if you happy, implication deep. You reply with, "Of course Ross, wh-",only to turn around to Ross on one knee, smiling softly. "Good.")


	10. "Mommie" extended cut (Single!Dad NB/Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was a little leftover scene I couldn't quite fit in. Do with it what you like. Super fluffy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a little leftover scene I couldn't quite fit in. Do with it what you like. Super fluffy.

The second Ross gave the green light for a break, he was out of the room. He completely trusted you with Audrey, but the guilt had been building for the past two hours that he had kept you for another two hours past your past 24 hour editing spree. 

He was really surprised that you weren't dead on your feet.  
He rushed out to see you and Audrey on the ground by the couch, coloring with crayons and colored pencils. He watched, leaning on the door frame, as Audrey finished a drawing that she had spent an especially long time doing.  
"Lookie!" She said, beyond proud of herself,"Daddy," Pointing to a figure with short hair, and a tall figure, "You, mommie," Pointing to a figure right next to the "daddy" figure, "and me!" she finished, pointing to a much smaller child figure at the feet of the two.  
Your eyes widened with delight and surprise,  commending her beyond normal, filling Brian with warmth.  
Audrey preened at your complements, eyes lighting with wonder. "For you mommie!"  
"Me?" You said, surprised and touched. "I'll keep this with me somewhere I'll see it everyday!"  
You stood, walked over to your desk and placed it on the wall right next to your computer, right in the field of vision of the computer.  
You walked back over to Audrey and continued drawing, and Ross called Brian back in, who had an unusually wide smile.


	11. Dogs in Elevators (Markiplier/R)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ThisOneGuy Or maybe a one with Mark and you meeting because of chica?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Extra long chapter. Enjoy.

The dog was just sitting. In the elevator.

She was a beautiful lab, but in no way should this beautiful lab be sitting right next to you in the elevator alone, without a leash. When the elevator had opened, she had been sitting the middle of it, and you couldn't just leave her, if the shelter found her and no one claimed her, then... and she didn't deserve that! So you took her back to your apartment on the fourth floor.

"Chica." You mummered under breath, trying to find clues to the owner but only seeing the name. The dog's tail wagged, so you guessed Chica was her name.

....................................................................................

It's been about three months.

Chica is officially apart of your home now, the search for the owner always ongoing around the building, but nothing popping up. You'd bought her toys, a leash, food, just everything. She's the only living thing you see on a daily, and sometimes weekly basis, staying inside and working from home.

You hear Chica whining by the door, the sign for needing the bathroom. You throw on you coat and take her out, walking a little father today to the park across the way to let her run and stretch her legs. You are throwing the ball for a solid half hour, surprising you when you check the time, and throw it one last time, a little father than usual. She sits with the ball, relax, when you call her name to get her to come back. You call her name twice more before she's back at your side, and you're about to leave when a with bright pink hair runs up to you.

Well, _into_ you.

Suddenly you have an attractive man on top of you, body pressed up onto you, and face so close you could feel his hot breath intoxicatingly on you lips.

His eyes widen, not expecting this turn of events, before scrambling to get off of you with a "Sorry!"

He jumps up, pulling you up with him, before starts apologizing profusly. "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to run into you, I just heard Chica's name, and then I saw her and the I followed her, I didn't mean to run you over and I'm super sorr-"

"It's okay." You mummer, not quite sure what to do and say. Human interaction was not exactly your forte.

He stops, and gives a big dopey smile, making you grow a small one in return. "So, Chica's your dog then?"

His eyes light up, remembering his relalation, and looking a the big lab resting beside the two of you, content. "Chica!"

He crouched and gave the dog a big hug, Chica licking him everyway possible."I lost her about three months ago, she was with me at my friend's apartment, and then suddenly no where to be found. I'd given up hope about a month back."

"I found her in an elevator, just sitting there. I've had her for the past three months." You said, unsure of what else to say.

He stood, and faced you again, about half a foot between the two of you. “Thank you so much for taking care of her, I really appreciate it. I'm sorry for any inconvenience she caused you.”

You shook your head and smiled, “She was no inconvenience, she such a sweety pie.”

There was a beat of silence, and you realized you had to give up Chica. It hurt slightly, but you knew you didn't really own her, and it was only right.

You pick up the leash and clip it on her collar, petting her head for a second. “Bye you little rag-a-muffin.”

You hand the leash over to the man, who smiles gratefully at you. You stand there for a second, before saying,”I-uh, I guess I'll see you two around?”

“You bet. I owe you so much.” He replied sincerely, smile soft and genuine.

You nod in goodbye, before heading to your apartment, only to here him call out. “I never got your name!”

“(Y/N).” You call out, smiling.

“Mark.” He said, smile wide.

…....................................................

About nine days later, you were shopping at 3:57 a.m. At the local grocery store when you say him next.

It was right across from the park, and that was the reason you justified not getting a car (and not because you credit was crap).

You were comtinplating which candy was the cheapest yet tasted good when your name being called. You turned to see Mark walking up beside you, wide smile evident. “Good morning!” He said jubliantly.

You reply with the same, and he casts a quizzical brow,”What're doing out this late or I guess, early?”

“I'm used to Chica making me go out to walk her, and without her to make me go outside, I didn't realize until this morning that I had been putting off buying groceries for the past eight days, while my fridge has been empty.”

“So you just decided to come to the grocery store at four a.m.?” He said, laughing slightly.

You punched his arm,”Alright Mr. Judgy, why are you here at four in the morn.?”

He explained what he does for a living, and continued with,”I just finished a big session and wanted to get out... and get ice cream, best of both worlds!”

You laugh and you two talk while you shop. It's about half an hour later when you end, something you could have finished in five minutes when you leave.

Mark, only buying the contents of one completely filled bag of candy and ice cream, helps you carry some of yours. The time passes too quickly and you're at your house too fast, talking about the latest game releases announced.

You opened your door to your apartment, and walk through your living room to your kitchen, putting everything away only to realize Mark wasn't with you.

You head out to your living room to see Mark admiring your gaming collection, more like looking at it like child being given everything he wanted for Christmas.

“This is bigger than the Grump's collection!” He mummered, looking at your shelves filled everywhere with every game imaginable.

“I used to have a job at GameStop, and a few stores like GameStop. People would come in to sell games, and I'd buy a bunch for really cheap, most people not knowing what they were worth.” You said, taking the bags from Mark, and putting them away, before making your back to the living room.

“I don't have a lot of modern games, but I have almost every system and game from before 2008.” You said, laying on the couch, watching Mark.

After a couple minutes of inspecting he lets out a low whistle, and nudges you to sit up. You comply, sitting up about halfway before Mark sitting down, pulling you to lay on his lap.

“Jeez, I'm guessing all of this isn't yours. Do you have a... a boyfriend or girlfriend or just friend who you share this with?” He asked, blushing profusely.

“No, I own all of this, and I'm single, always have been.” You said looking up at him. You laughed slightly, remembering,”I was forced to go to the graduation party/dance thing, so I went completely dressed as princess Zelda.”

“You're joking!” He said, eyes sparkling with awe and unspoken laughter, only for you to laugh, and nod.

“No, I'm being serious! I had never been to high school dance, and I didn't want to go to that one, so I got sent home after twenty minutes. It was the best!”

“Wait, you got sent home?” He said, laughing with you.

…............................................................

You two fell into a routine, switching back and forth to each others houses on Thursday night. When he comes to yours, he brings a pint of ice cream and you two play something from your collection of elder games, and when you went to his, you'd play a new modern game with him.

About three months pass, and it's Mark's day, so you start walking over, only for it to rain, pouring cats and dogs. About twenty minutes or running through the rain, you make to his building, and eventually to his apartment.

You knock, and he opens to you thoroughly soaked to the bone, and shivering. He rushes you inside, and while you remove you shoes he rushed to grab a towel and some of his clothes.

He helped you dry off because you couldn't grab the towel firmly enough. He got all the water out of your hair first, getting worried at your blue and purple tinted lips, before forcing you to the bathroom to change out of your sopping wet and cold clothes.

A couple minutes later, with Mark worriedly pacing outside the door, you walked out of the bathroom in Mark's lucky flannel unbuttoned, but still covering your torso, long on you, and some of his Markiplier pink mustache pajama pants.

He gulps, flushing a bit, before he chasties himself mentally, and feels your temprture, only to feel your ice cold skin. You smiled, still shaking slightly,”I can't quite get the buttons.”

He sepped up to you, and did all the buttons, frowning.”You should have stayed home, you're sick and... you should have stayed home.”

“I was already on the way when I started walking, I figured the faster I ran, the faster I'd get here.”

His frown was deeper, but he said nothing as he finished buttoning up the shirt. He sat you on the middle of his couch, before going to his bedroom to grab pillows and blankets, dropping them off by you before making some hot chocolate, and heading back to the living room.

He sat on the couch, half sitting up, half laying down, and motioned for you to forward. You stood and walked over, only for him to pull you onto him with a thud. You shifted to have you head on his shoulder, and arms wrapped around his middle tightly, clinging to the new found heat.

He wraps the arm next the the back of the couch around your shoulders and back tightly, worried. He wrapped three blankets around the two you tightly, put on a movie, and periodically got you to drink hot chocolate so your insides could warm up a bit.

It reached about 2 a.m., you had fallen in and out of sleep, Mark staying awake the entire time to make sure you didn't get worse (and because he was worried sick over you, and the guilt that he was the reason you were like this [even though it wasn't his fault] eating him up).

You were watching so non-descript movie with him when you saw the time, then started to move up, “You gotta go to bed! You have a stream with the Grumps later, you'll be so tired! I'll go home, a-”

He stood up, and picked you up bridal style, and carried you to his bedroom, laying you down before taking off his glasses and changing into sleep shorts, and a tank top.

You were following him your eyes, breathing shallow. He turns off his lights, and climbs into bed. After a beat of silence , he opens his arms to you, and you nestle into him, nuzzling your face in his neck.

You sigh in contentment, and he kisses you forehead before going to sleep.

…..

Mark woke the following morning, sitting up after a minute to try and find you.

He walks into the kitchen with you in his flannel and pj pants, cooking some bacon and pancakes. He smiled lazily, wrapping his arms around your middle, kissing your shoulder, and resting his head on your shoulder.

“Morning.” He said in a sinfully deep voice.

“Morning.” You said back, slipping from his arms to put the bacon and pancakes on a plate. You turned to hand him his plate, which he took from your hands, put on the table behind him, and then taking your face in his hands and kissing you softly.

You two separated, and you smiled, causing his big dopey smile appear, and you both laugh, foreheads resting on each other, Chica barking in the background.


	12. Business Trips (Barry/R)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Combo prompt!  
> b  
> barry and reader go on a grump business trip together and find out they like each other while theyre there! something super cliche like getting drunk at a rooftop bar and confessing XD  
> scxrlett  
> I know I have already asked for a prompt, but maybe a Barry with a super cute trip to another place and then cuddles/sleeping in room *with lots of sleepy talk*

It's been two and a half weeks.

 

You and Barry were tasked with helping out a couple channels on the east coast, and you two had been there teaching for the last two weeks. All of the Grump videos had been stock piled for you and Barry to edit while you were on the trip, and Ross was to send all the “SteamCade” files soon.

 

You two were tasked by YouTube themselves to show how to edit, have proper social media relations, and all the behind the scene work. In return, YouTube would take down the two current bullshit copyright strikes on the channel.

 

You and Barry shared a hotel room, so you two would wake in the morning, one would get breakfast while the other showered and changed, then they would shower and change, you two eat together, go to the YouTube space and teach from 9 a.m. To 6 p.m., then you two were free to do what you liked, which usually meant coming back to the hotel and playing video games or watch a movie, or eat a new restaurant and sleep the food coma away.

 

Only one thing was getting you though. You two were given the hotel room by YouTube, but they had only given you two a single, King sized bed instead of two beds. (When Barry asked, YouTube had assumed they were together, and Barry, too embarrassed and delighted that they were confused as a couple, just said they'd made a mistake).

 

You opted just to share the bed, but Barry, the gentleman he is, opted for the couch.

 

“At least let us switch.” You argued, “You take the couch one day, I the next, and so on.”

 

But Barry was pretty insistent. Every time you 'accidentally' fell asleep on the couch, he would pick you up gently and set you in the bed, wrapped in the blanket, and supremely comfortable.

 

You woke up this morning, and for the first time Barry hadn't woken before you. You look to see that you were up about ten minutes later than usual. You quietly call up room service, and took a quick shower, and changed.

 

You walked out and Barry was still sleeping, and you didn't have the heart to wake him, rationalize you'd wait til the food got her-

 

Knock at the door. The world was working against you.

 

You got the food, and set it on the table, then walked over and sat on the couch with Barry on his back, snoring softly. The second after you sat, he curled the arm closest to you loosely around your waist, and sighed contently.

 

You blushed, and rubbed you knuckles on his arm, quietly whispering his name to no avail. You leaned over his chest and face, rubbing a knuckle up and down his jaw. His eyes flickered open slightly, sleepy and content, him growing a lazy smile when he saw you.

 

“Morning handsome.” You whispered with a soft smile.

 

You were about to tell him you had breakfast when he replied with,“Mornin' beautiful.”, and then leaned up the three inches between you two to connect your lips. You froze, this was what you dreamed, hoped of happening with your little crush with Barry, and here it was.

 

And you were frozen.

 

Confused by your lack of reciprocal, he pulled away, unfortunately, and started to ask,”What;s wrong bab-”

 

He suddenly stopped when he realized that this was real life, that he had kissed you _in real life._ He immediately jerked up, causing his forehead to clash with yours, knocking you backwards onto the floor.

 

His eyes went wider, ready to just jump out of the window in embarrassment with confusing his dream where you two were married with real life, where he is currently fucking up with his crush and knocking you onto the ground.

 

He jumped up immediately, pulling you up, and sitting on the couch, checking that he didn't hit you too hard. “I'm fine Barry.” You replied with a laugh,”Go take a shower so we can eat.”

 

He left you for the shower only when he was sure you were absolutely sure you were okay, only to speed through the shower, and change quick. You two ate, and were out the door.

 

No matter what you did, the kiss was on your mind. His soft lips, his sleep tousled hair, oh, what you would give to wake up next to him in the morning. It wasn't mentioned at lunch or through the rest of the afternoon, and you didn't want to bring it up and have it be awkward.

 

You two arrived back to the hotel a bit later at 6:30, and you had to edit, so you waved him off to go and have fun. Neither of you liked to leave the other, or go to far, so he just went up to the rooftop bar on the hotel, and you told him to have fun.

 

It was 9:30, and you had just finished the editing needed for tonight. You headed up, and quickly found Barry on a couch overlooking the city, tipsy. You curled up next to him, his automatically putting his arm around your shoulder, more used to the two of than breathing. The time passed slowly, the two you talking sleepy and tipsily about nothing.

 

The glass was gone, and you were looking at the out at the city, captivated. You look at Barry, only to see him watching you.

 

“Look at the view du-fus.” You said, laughing slightly, light shining through your eyes.

 

“I am.” He said quietly. Your breath hitched, he looked at your lips, leaning in, with you meeting halfway. You shift so you're facing him, taking his face in your hands, and deepening the kiss. He moans into your mouth, shifting you fully on his lap.

 

You separate a couple minutes later, with wide smiles. You walk to the elevator hand in hand, make out on the way down, and enter your room kissing. You two separate, and Barry heads toward the vouch, but you pull him to the bed, to which he replies, looking in your eyes, faces an inch and a half away from each other. “Our first time together will not be with either of us with sleepy, or under alcohol's influence.” He took your hand, and kissed the knuckles, “It'll be special, but it won't be tonight. I have too much respect for you for that.”

 

You heart is warm and fuzzy. “And while I appreciate that,” You say, smiling and exuding warmth,”I just want you to sleep in the bed... and maybe some cuddles.”

 

Barry smiled ear to ear tiredly, and picked you up wedding style, silencing your yelp with a kiss, laying you on the bed, before going to change. You removed your shoes, pants, (and bra), snuggling fully into the blankets, Barry shuffling out in a t-shirt and boxers, nudging you aside. You scoot over, only to be pulled back to Barry's chest, resting your head on him and slipping into sleep.

….............................................

You feel a kiss on your shoulder, and Barry's arm around your waist,

 

“Time to wake up.” He said, quietly, peppering your neck with kisses. You groan and turn, facing him with a betrayed look. “Why would you wake me up? I was having a fantastic dream.”

 

He raised an eyebrow, “Well, what was the dream?”

 

You flipped Barry so you were on top straddling him, making him whine and groan. You lean down to his ear, “Oh, you' ll find out eventually.”

 

You sensually slid off his lap, causing him to sa, “Oh, you are _not_ fair.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was too sweet. ugh.  
> Leaving prompts does help, and helps me complete others! LEAVE ONE!


	13. Friends With Benifits? [Part 1] (Dan/R)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beepboop  
> "I'd love some sort of friends with benefits shenanigans with Danny or Barry!"  
> So I added some "were fwb but wanna be something more"  
> Not quite shenanigans, sorry!

The light bleeding through the curtains was really starting to annoy you. You close you eyes a bit harder, stuffing your face into the pillow to avoid the outside world for a little longer.

The world was working against you, for your alarm softly chimed causing you to slightly huff. You reach out blindly to hit your alarm, to arguable success.

You huffed again, and stretched, popping your bones. You sluggishly moved your legs off the side, bringing you up in a sitting position. As your feet touched the carpeted floor, two firm arms wrapped around your middle, lips resting on the junction of your neck, his scruff pricking your neck.

He hummed across neck, leaving butterfly kisses along the upside of your neck. He removed one arm from your middle, wrapping the other tighter around you, bring your bare back flush against his equally bare chest, using the free arm to move your hair from the nape of your neck. His low voice, deep and barely audible, “Where do you think you're going?”

You laid your hands over his arm, lulling your head back slightly in pleasure, closing your eyes, only giving him more skin. He sucked and kissed up your neck, and when he got right below your chin, you turned your head and connected your lips with his, releasing a deep moan from the back of his throat.

You turned, his arm loosening while moving his free hand to cup your cheek, and pushing you down against the bed.

You were almost completely laying down, Dan's lips and chest glued to yours, when you broke off the kiss for air, only to have him nip down your neck, pulling mewls from you, you feeling his long half smile half smirk against your neck.

“Danny... I need to get up...” You half said, half moaned.

His kisses and nips halted immediately. He completely straddled your hips, both of you naked from the previous night's activities, and leaned his head next to your ear. “You don't want me to stop, do you baby girl?”

You were ready to reply, but then saw his face pulled from beside you to hovering right in front of your face with knowledge, and hunger. “You just want an excuse to escape back to your desk,”

His eyes trailed down your body slowly, eating you up,”Back to where we can call each other 'friend', and where we, where everybody ignores the obvious chemistry stewing between the two of us,”

His eyes started trailing back up your body at even slower and more heated pace,”Where we pretend that I don't take you back to one of our homes, lay you on a bed and take you, as you claw your finger nails down my back.”

His eyes locked with yours, heat seeping from him into your cheeks, pulling downward. “That when I take you home,” Dan leans forward, so that a breath was barely between you,” that it's  _my name_ you  _beg_ and  _**scream** _ .”

He connects your lips softly, the kiss so paper thing soft that you almost questioned it's exsistance, promising more. 

The kiss quickly turned heated, full of hungry passion, and although you two had slept together many times, you two made love for the first time.

 


	14. Friends With Benifits? [Part 2] (Dan/R)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of Part 1, or rather, the morning/afternoon after.

“Gross!” You and Barry yelled, fanning the immediate air around you three, and you two fake gag at his antics.

The door chime sounded, and you looked up slightly to see Dan walking through the door quickly, eyes looking around the office quickly before locking onto yours with a strong, unbreakable bond. He stopped in his steps, and flicked his head toward the hallway, before walking down the hallway. You look at Arin and Barry, oblivious to Dan walking in, and excused yourself.

You were almost at the end of the hallway, not seeing Dan, when the door right to your left suddenly opened, a hand flashed out of the room and pulled you in suddenly.

You felt the door behind you close as you were pushed up against it, Dan's hot mouth immediately pasted to yours, tongue plunging into your mouth at your gasp in surprise.

After a moment, you moaned, wrapping one arm around his shoulders and one hand gripping his hair while one of his arms molds to your back, his free hand on the nape of your neck, pulling you as close as possible to him.

You two brake for air, your cheeks flushed, and Danny taking you in with a deep breath. “I was going to do that this morning, but you were already gone when I woke up. Would've gotten some breakfast.”

“I grabbed some on the way here, I still have some at my desk if you want some.” You said, leaning in for another kiss, but Dan spoke again a bit quieter, looking down, “I meant that you should stick around anyway...”

“Dan,” You said, a slight undercurrent of tension and disbelief in your tone,”You're the one that didn't want a relationship.”

“I know,” Dan said, looking up,”but after last night... I think it's clear that _feelings,_ whatever they are mutual.”

A moment of silence passes, and he looks after your eyes, but you don't make eye contact. “You can't despite that after... _that_ that there's feelings.”

You don't reply again, and he takes a step back, eyes wide with disbelief, “You're kidding.”

You cross your arms, looking across the room. Dan's hands flew to his hair as he turned around, scoffing, “Un-BELIVEBLE!”

“What's SO unbelievable Dan?” You snarked back, your eyes glued to his back, swallowing the lump in your throat.

He spun on his heel rapidly, eyes wide and arms outstretched,”It's SO unbelievable because you're ignoring it! What we had, what we have!”

“We don't **have** anything!”You say, quieter, then following with a louder,”Why is this so important to you?”

“Because I'm in love with you.” He said, arms dropping to his sides, “I'm in love with you.”

He takes a step toward you, and another, until his face is right in front of yours, arms next to both sides of your head, leaning them on the fridge behind you. “Admit it, or if you don't feel the same, I'll just walk away, and we'll be just friends.”

A few tense seconds pass, and Dan's heartbroken eyes tear from your, and he starts to walk away, before you grab his arm, and spin him into you, lightly kissing his lips. When you part, you whisper,”I love you too.”

His smile grows ear to ear, and he takes your face in his hands, kissing you again.

 


	15. Gamer's Club

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ThisOneGuy  
> May you please do a high school au where the reader is crushing on the animation club president (Ross or Arin you choose). Also the reader is the gamers club president.

“HA!” You shouted in triumph, racing across the finish line with Arin hot on your ass in second, and Brian on him in third, everyone else falling somewhere behind you three.

“DAMN IT!” Arin yelled, with Brian muttering, “Come on!”

Danny groaned at his fifth place mark, “Rematch! I call shenanigans!”

You stick out your tongue at him, him returning the favor, but Barry broke the banter, “We can't, we have animation club over in the Humanities building.”

The non-amiation group members groaned, Jared making the loudest and silliest one. 

Arin whined, and Suzy rolled her eyes at his antics. Jirard piped up, “Eh, that leaves all the food for us.”

Arin shot up like a child on Christmas and you shook your head at Jirard, “That was supposed to be a surprise, but my parents are outta the house today and tomorrow, soooooo, I got a shit ton of food, and we're gonna have an all-nighter at my house.”

“When does it start?” Brian asked, Danny breaking into a pack of skittles.

“5:30, so about an hour from now. I was gonna surprise y'all with it at the end of the next race, but uh.... yea?” You said, shrugging.

Everyone broke into a frenzy, and you watched over them. Being “The Gamer's Club” president was pretty cool, even if it was rather small. There's Jared, Jirard, Arin, Scuze, Holly, Barry, Danny, Mark, and Brian. You make the club double digits, barely, and thus the gamer's club gets credence with the school, and y'all get a room to meet.

You bid farewell to Arin, Scuze, Barry, and Holly so they could go to the Animation club, with them promising that they'd be at your house asap. You round everyone else up, and head to your house.  
You head up to your room, and get into a Rose Tyler esque outfit, just in case you needed some extra strength to get through all the whining you'd endure tonight.

“One of these days... the Doctor will come...” You whispered.

As if on cue, a shout match between Mark and Brian ignited, you rolled your eyes and headed back downstairs to break it up.  
….  
About an hour into the All-Nighter, you get a knock at your door, it being a boy your age, about an inch or two taller than you, with brown hair and dressed as the Doctor, tenth to be precise, and both of you stared at each other, before you smiled with a light laugh, blushing.

He blushes, and smiles widely. “Sorry, I was looking fo- I must be at the wrong house. Ross.” He said, holding out his hand.

You eyes lit with tentative recognition as you shook his hand, “Ross? You wouldn't be Ross O'Donovan by any chance, would ya?”

He looked surprised, and you followed up with, “Arin and all of them talk a lot about you, you being the Animation club president, it's good to put a name with a face. My name is (Y/N), (Y/N) (Y/N). I'm the head of the Gamer's Club.”

He smiled ear to ear, surprise and happiness pouring out of him. “I just didn't expect...”

At him trailing off, you filled the silence with a joke, “A discount Rose Tyler?”

He laughed, as did you, and when you two settled, he looked into your eyes with sincerity and lightness, “I didn't expect you to be so beautiful.”

You blushed, and your eyes widened. You scratched the back of your head, and mummered thanks. You both smiled at each other, only to have Arin push past Ross, and knock you off your feet. 

“(Y/N)!” Arin exclaimed, stopping immediately to help you up, “I just thought I was knocking into Ross, didn't see you there, sorry.” 

You shook your head, brushing off the encounter with a laugh, “Go, they are already fighting over who's who in Smash.”

A second passed, and he burst down the hallway. Barry rushed after Arin, mummering a hello, and Holly and Suzy walked into the house, yelling at Arin for rushing from the car and leaving his door open. “The video game isn't going anywhere!”

You laugh and pat Holly's back as they pass. You turned to the door to close it, only to realize Ross was still in the doorway. “Come in! Come in!”

Ross smiled, and stepped through the doorway, waited for you to close and lock the door, and walked with you to the living room where three TVs were set up, only two in use atm. On one TV was Suzy, Holly, Barry, and Mark, and the other had Danny, Brian, Jared, and Jirard, with Arin switching in and out.

“Should we set up the third TV?” You asked, raising an eyebrow at Arin sabotaging Jirard to lose.  
Jirad pleaded with his eyes, and Jared said that's probably be best. You motioned for Ross to go ahead and sit with either the TVs, both playing Smash, one for Melee and one on Brawl.

He smiled at you and headed to the couch with Barry, and you set up the TV. You called out, “Alright, so time to pick the systems. I figure we keep one on Wii U, one on Gamecube, and...?” You asked.

“Could we have the last one for NES?” Dan asked, and you nodded, setting up the last one for NES.  
About 10 minutes later, you called for their attention, telling them the last TV had been set up, and immediately side-stepping from the TV as Arin, Dan, and Jirard rushed toward the TV for first call of the game, with Holly carefully trailing behind.

Dan won, popping in “Battle Kid” and handing Arin the remote. The Gamecube had Sonic Adventure going, it being about halfway through, Jirard playing as his weekly game completion with Suzy, Mark, and Ross, and Smash was still going on the Wii U with Jared, Barry, and Brian.

After getting every station set up, you stand in the center between the stations not quite sure where to sit, only to hear Jirard call you over for help.

You walked over and looked over the couch, with Jirard in the middle of the couch with Suzy and Ross on either side of him. “Oh, do you want the cheat way, or the actual way?” 

Suzy giggled, and Ross looked up at you and smiled, making you return it, and helped Jirard past the point. You stood there for a second unsure of what to do or where to go. Ross caught this, and nicely told Jirad and Suzy to scoot over. Unfortunately, there was almost no room, barely enough to sit.

“I might have to lay on you slightly Ross if I sit.” You said warily, and he said it was fine. You sat, but had no where to put your legs, so after a minute of figiting, Ross rested you legs on his, so you were half sitting in his lap, of course due to lack of space.

You mummered thanks, to which was interrupted by Jirard winning the stage. Ross moved the arm right next to you and put in on the back of the couch, while he rested his hand rested on your outer thigh. Hours passed, and a couple people switched, especially after Arin blew a gasget at Battle Kid and they switched to Zelda 2, with Dan and Brain switching.

Arin walked past the stations toward the kitchen to cool off with food, when he noticed your new close position with Ross, his arm around your shoulders, you almost fully in his lap, and his hand now on top of your thigh, right below your far hip bone, lazily making circles. You had an arm around his back, leaning into him with your head resting on his shoulder, content.

You had started laughing at something Jirard was trying (and failing) to do, and Ross looking over at you with a soft smile, chuckling a bit and resting his head lightly on yours, pulling you a little closer.  
Arin stood in the doorway, with a smile on his face, and as Brian came by to grab Danny some food since he had the controller, Arin stopped him silently in the doorway and pointed toward you and Ross.

Brian looked, and noticed, whispering to Arin, “Oh, this is exactly the type of shit I need to annoy the fuck out of Ross.”

Arin laughed slightly, and the two made it on their way.

Everyone started to slow in their antics towards one a.m., and Dan called over in your general direction, cutting through the soft atmosphere, “Hey (Y/N), CHOO CHOO?”

Suddenly the house erupted with “Choo choos” and you groaned, patting Ross as you got up. “Take the systems and TVs with us.”

Everyone immediately bustled around and within two minutes had everything cleaned and ready. You walked out to the garage, flipping on the lights to three different couches in a semi circle towards a large TV hooked up to your computer.

Everyone put the systems in their places, and you turn to see Ross looking in wonder to the room. “This is the original and most used Gamer's Club room. Everyone puts a gaming thing in here, Dan's SNES, Mark's Xbox, Jirard's TV, and so one so that we can all use it. It saves how much we all buy and we all use it.”

“That's fucking genius.” He said, watching everyone bustle around the room. You told him to go ahead and pick a spot before he's left with a shitty spot.

You went to the computer and hooked up Steam, hooking it up so you could operate it from the semicircle couches in front of the TV monitor.

Steam popped up on the TV, and everyone settled down, deciding what to play. You walked over to the couches, Ross near the end of one, with a spot saved for you. You smiled at him widely, him returning it sweetly, and you settled down, laying your legs on his again, and him automatically wrapping his arm around your shoulders.

It was decided to do the new King's Quest, with the middle couch with Dan controlling, Holly and Jirard to his left, and Arin and Suzy to his right. Mark, Brian, and Barry on the left couch, and Jared, Ross, and you on the Right couch. You all played into 6 a.m. Saturday morning, before you called it for everyone to take a nap for two three hours, everyone too tired, and it clearly showing. Jirard, Jared, and Barry were each gonna take a a couch in the garage, Holly, Mark, and Brian each taking a couch set up in the house, Brian and Danny sharing the biggest couch. 

Suzy and and Arin took your parents room, and you headed to your room, to see Ross laying on your bed sans shoes and jacket, looking tired and surprised to see you in the doorway. 

You blushed slightly, and Ross said, “Bri said I was supposed to sleep in here, should I go somewhere else?”

“No, it's fine.” You said hurriedly, “I was just surprised is all. This is my room, typically no one comes in here, so, hence, surprise.”

You shucked you shoes, and changed in the bathroom to comfier clothing, Ross on your bed forming a plan to kill Brian in multiple horrific ways. You walked out and slid under the covers without second thought, knowing that if you did you'd over think it and die internally. 

There were a couple moments of tense silence before Ross sighed, and looked at you, opening his side to you. You tentatively cuddled to his side, realizing you were hanging off the side of the bed, and rested one hand under his back, and one on his chest, your head on his shoulder as you drifted off into sleep.

You wake to your alarm going off, that you should wake everyone to continue or go home, three hours after y'all had stopped.

Not want to move away from Ross, you snuggled deeper into him, your head nuzzling his neck. You felt him shiver, and move his arm to snooze the alarm.

He rubbed your back, and you groaned, not wanted to wake up, but as if a pissed of god could read your mind, you heard something crash downstairs, likely someone sleepily walking around and knocking into something.

You rolled over, and got up, by a mirror to fix your hair first, then yawning as you head downstairs, helping Dan, who clumsily knocked into a vase, shattering it. He was super sorry, completely genuine, and you told him it fine, not to worry about it.

You woke the people in the house first, then went to the garage to see Jirard already up playing Sonic Adventure, and you got him to help wake the other two. You all head back into the house, Arin awake with everyone sans Ross, Holly, and Suzy. The latter two were in the kitchen with Barry making some breakfast, but you didn't see Ross anywhere.

You headed upstairs, and saw Ross hadn't moved, completely asleep on your bed. You yawned and sat right next to his sleeping form, resting your hand on his shoulder and rubbing it to gently rouse him.

“Ross?” You asked quietly, and he slowly opened his eyes, and you whispered that everyone was up.  
He stretched and you got up with him, noting his rumpled, causal button up, tie, and pants from his tenth doctor outfit. You smiled and shivered, cold. He noticed and picked up his long tench coat, wrapping it around your shoulders. You smiled up at him, and he lazily smiled back as you fixed his rumpled appearance. 

He tipped his head down to fix his hair, and resting a hand on your hip, bringing you closer.   
“There you go.” You whispered as he lifted his head, fluidly giving you a peck on the lips before heading downstairs, leaving you blushing and not sure what to do.

The all-nighter ended at about 5 p.m. Later that day, everyone heading off back to their own houses.  
As the last bunch of people, Holly, Ross, Suzy, and Arin, helped you clean up the last of the mess, Suzy said they had to get going so you walked them to the door, seeing out Holly, Arin, and Suzy out, and then turned to see Ross a foot from you, blushing like crazy.

“So, uh, I was wondering, if you uh, would like to go out with me, sometime?” He asked looking anywhere but you, scratching the back of his neck.

You walked up to him, catching his eyes in the process, and tugged his tie down to kiss him thoroughly. When you separated, you said, “Seems like fun.”

(He grew a wide dopey smile, and left, waving from the car, before realizing once he got home that he didn't have your number, calling all of the guys for your number to no avail because all of the were asleep.)

(Come Monday morning, he was outside the Gamer's Room in the morning at 6 a.m., helping you set up, grabbing your number, and a couple kisses for his trouble.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys, I'm just not super jelling with the prompts as much as usual. Leave a prompt if you can!

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a prompt! I archive all prompts, and the more prompts I get, the more I write! If you like the fic, suggest! If you have prompts you've suggested, I'll get to them eventually, but don't let that stop you from suggesting more! If you have a prompt you'd like to be anonymous for, PM me! I have zero problem with PMs and/or leaving you anonymous. THANK YOU!


End file.
